This project has four main objectives: (1) to describe systematically stress, coping and emotional patterns in daily life in a "normally functioning" population; (2) to examine especially any age and sex variations in such patterns; (3) to relate stress and coping patterns to adaptational outcomes such as morale, social functioning and somatic health; (4) to evaluate an innovative research style using both in-depth and survey methods of measurement, including the development of a new set of tools for the assessment of various states and processes. Data have been collected on a sample of 100 persons, half men and half women, with age subdivisions varying from 45 to 64 years. Twelve in-depth, monthly interviews have been given to each participant, as well as administration of numerous other forms of assessment during the course of a year. These data are now being analyzed.